


Payback

by hydraxx



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydraxx/pseuds/hydraxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly happened in that jump-cut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

Lizzie lingered for a moment with her hands around his tie, smiling teasingly, eyebrows quirked up, breath warm against his lips… and then leaned in. But it wasn’t exactly what William expected – instead of her soft mouth on his, he felt her hands swoop down his chest to tickle him. He shrieked in surprise and promptly fell off of the bench she used for filming, landing unceremoniously in a heap on the floor. Lizzie doubled over in laughter.

“Oh my god, William, that sound!  _What was that sound you made?!”_

He looked up at her reddening face and pouted. Lizzie sobered slightly, suppressing giggles, and offered him a hand. William took it haughtily and got to his feet.

“That was very unprofessional of you, Lizzie Bennet. One should never tickle an unsuspecting and grievously misled man.”

She snorted at that but patted his spot on the bench anyway. “It was just too tempting. And now I know how absolutely undignified you are when being tickled, which seems like information you might not like to get around.” His mouth fell open.

“Are you _blackmailing_  me?”

Lizzie shrugged noncommittally but assumed a small, smug smile. William sat down, scowling a little as she turned back to the camera and began to talk again. She paused, looked at him expectantly for a moment, then said, “William Darcy, you didn’t hear a word I just said, did you?”

His wide-eyed stare confirmed her suspicions. Lizzie laughed quietly and leaned toward him again to press a soft kiss to his cheek. William pulled away and fixed her with a glare. He knew it was petulant, but it seemed only fair considering that he’d just been subjected to unexpected tickles. She sighed.

“I’m sorry I tickled you, okay? Can we get back to the video?”

William pursed his lips.

“No.” With that he lunged toward her, frantically tickling her torso and legs as a huge, goofy grin spread across his face. She squealed and tried to lean away, but he wrapped an arm around her waist and refused to let up.

Finally she gasped out, “William! William, stop! STOP! I’m sorry! No more, please! PLEASE!”

The tickling stopped just as suddenly as it had begun and Lizzie opened her eyes to see William Darcy leaning over her, still grinning, slightly disheveled and with a devilish sparkle in his eye.

“That, Lizzie Bennet, is what they call  _payback_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god you guys, I made a fic. It's my first, so please feel free to give feedback!


End file.
